Childhood Promise
by InjuredMoonDance
Summary: (Part of Miraculousfluffmonth) Nino and Alya had met each other when they were kids. Playing around, being friends and always making sure they had a good time. Until one day Alya had to leave, that day they made a promise; however, when she came back, Nino discovered things were no longer the same


This is for the miraculous fluff month. I decided to mix days 9 and 26 using the themes "Friends to Lovers" and "Please". I really hope you enjoy it!

 **Childhood Promise**

Nino still remembered meeting Alya for the first time, he was barely six years old, and his parents had taken him to a fancy grown-up restaurant for the first time. For his small mind everything seemed too complex for him, and the amount of forks and spoons (because his mom had told the waiter specifically to not put a single knife on his side) seemed really unnecessary when he could just pick up the food with his fingers.

He was about to complain about how tight the bowtie on his neck felt when someone tugged his sleeve. A pair of big amber eyes stared at him confused as her hair was held in a high ponytail

-I haven't seen you before- The girl said raising a small plushie shaped like a fox -This is Tachyon, and I am Alya, would you like to play?- The boy's face lit up immediately at the sight of someone his own age in the restaurant crowded with adults.

-Can I mom?-Nino inquired, the woman looked at her husband for a second

-You can be running around in here, Nino, it's dangerous- she tried to prevent

-It isn't if you don't get caught- Alya was quick to retort back to the woman who let out an amused laugh.

-There you are you little rascal- a teenage girl claimed interrupting the unusual conversation picking up Alya, realizing afterwards that the family was staring at her, the boy's eyes were surprised and pleading at the same time

-I'm so sorry- the teen apologized profusely -I was supposed to take care of her while mom worked but this little deviant ran before I noticed- The child didn't stop struggling to get free from the older girl's grasp

-This is not fair Nora, mom said I'm allowed to play if I made a friend and I made one! There he is!- Alya argued pointing at Nino

-Oh really?- Nora turned the girl to herself still holding her to stop any attempt of running away again. It was clear to see how obvious it was that the two girls were siblings, they both had the same big amber eyes and similar facial structures, not to mention the same honey skin. -Then what's his name?- The girl kept her mouth shut, pouting at her sister.

-Will you please play with me?- Nino's small heart skipped a beat as her eyes grew bigger than before.

-Mhm!- the boy said excited jumping from the chair, Nora sighed defeated as Nino's mom smiled empathetic at her. Both kids ran to the empty part of the part of the restaurant reserved for big parties, it was empty giving them plenty of space to play during the dinner. They had to return when the waiter brought Nino's family the food but they allowed Alya to sit with and have dinner with them.

They found out Alya's mom was the main chef when the woman came out of the kitchen alongside the waiter serving them a free dessert and thanking them for handling the small girl. Nino's mother refused to accept the gift until the woman convinced her inviting the young boy to go to her house so he and Alya could have more fun. Offer both kids accepted instantly.

After that playing together became something frequent for both kids who enjoyed each other's company. They took turns to go to each other's houses or the park. Alya and Nino met almost every day after school helping each other with homework when needed.

If Nino was ever asked what his favorite time of the day was he would be able to answer with ease that it was after school ended. When his mom made food and he was able to see Alya and play together for hours. He would say without a trace of doubt that Alya was capable of making everything funny, even the homework. They continued being friends for years and going to each other's houses was like an unbreakable schedule.

Until one day, Nino's mom got a call letting her go that Alya wouldn't be going to Nino's home. When the woman told the boy his first instinct was to think that maybe Alya was sick and didn't want him to catch the disease she had. It made sense in his mind.

But then he suddenly wasn't allowed to go to Alya's house anymore. This left the boy perplexed as he thought that perhaps he had said something hurtful to Alya without intending to do so, but he couldn't remember what it was nor could he apologize.

One day his mom drove him to the park, where Alya seemed to be waiting sitting on the swings looking at the ground as she moved from side to side. He rushed to her side, smiling bright excited to see his best friend again. She didn't stand up like lighting or ran somewhere else waiting for him to run after her, he sat in the swing next to her perplexed.

-Alya, I'm really sorry- He apologized -I'm not sure of what I did, but I'm sorry- The girl frowned confused and turned to him afterwards

-You didn't do anything Nino- She assured -We are moving out, mom got a job offer out of the country so we are going- she explained.

Nino couldn't find anything to say afterwards, he could apologize if he had done something wrong, trying to amend your own mistakes wasn't too difficult. This was something completely out of his hand, it was simple enough. Alya was going to leave.

-So when are you moving out?- the nine year old boy asked as he moved the swing softly, usually they would engage in competitions of who could swing the highest or who could do the best landing, challenges that usually ended in one or both of them injured, but not this time.

-Mom said next week, we're already packing everything- Alya mumbled looking at her shoes

-And when are you coming back?- Nino stopped his slow swinging and stared at her

-Dad said that maybe not until I get to university, that is, if we ever do- Alya suppressed a few sobs,

-Then we'll reunite when we get to university!- Nino claimed cheerfully with a big smile trying to light up his friend-We'll both be grown up so we'll do lots of things together! We'll be like your sister and her friend-

-You mean roommates?- Alya asked with a soft smile

-Yes!- he assured -We'll be super cool roommates and we'll stay up late eating lays and cookies and sodas. We'll even drink fancy wine and stay up until 3 AM because there won't be any adults to tell us what to do- He continued, noticing how, Alya's face lit up little by little. -Of course you can also bring Tachyon and I'll be waiting for you, forever and ever-

-You promise?- Alya queried, her amber eyes still full of unshed tears, Nino smiled softly, lifting his pinky

-Promise- he reassured waiting until she joined her pinky with hers. They both continued in the park for a couple of hours until their parents arrived to pick them up letting the kids give each other a last goodbye hug.

As soon as he arrived home, Nino locked himself in his room and began to cry.

He was fifteen the next time he saw her, he was in the back of the classroom when she walked inside looking around in curiosity. She seemed to not be aware of his presence in the place but he saw her clearly. Nino had his mind firmly set in the fact that he wouldn't see her again until he was eighteen, not that it wasn't something good. It was something wonderful, almost out of those soap operas his mom enjoyed to watch, not that him and Alya were like those people of course.

No matter how much he tried, he couldn't reunite the courage to talk to her when she was talking with Marinette, and Alya was with Marinette most of the time. Maybe she didn't remember him anymore, or maybe she had decided to move on from their previous relationship and try to befriend other people. It was fine.

-Should I believe you forgot about me?- She smiled standing next to him, he put down his headphones

-I could never, if anything you forgot about me, you came back and didn't say hi- He defended, they smiled and hugged for a few seconds

-Dude, when did you get taller?- Alya questioned, the boy shrugged with a smile that reached his honey eyes.

-The magic of growing spurs- He said with pride.

Marinette had quickly become Alya's best friend and the two were inseparable. However, Alya still tried to make time whenever she could to see Nino and visit him and his family and spend time together. It was like the six years before never passed between the two of them.

It was weird for Nino, it was the same funny wild Alya he had known when they were children, but his reaction to her wasn't the same. His heart beat faster, his palms got sweaty, he frequently found himself thinking about how funny and smart and brave she was and instead of having frequent playful fights between them to figure out what to do he couldn't refuse anything she said after a single word.

Please.

It was such a simple word, but from Alya's lips seemed to have magical power over Nino's ears because the boy would be unable to refuse whatever came afterwards. Alya was unaware of that fact, she attributed Nino's willingness to the natural born kindness she knew he had. That was beautifully ironic, the girl who wouldn't stop saying her best friend trying to assure her the blonde boy liked her back was unable to see how much Nino loved her.

Once in Valentine's day he bought a box of her favorite candy and left it in her seat. He didn't write a note on it out of fear for her reaction. Alya loved the candy and spent weeks trying to find the person who had given them to her, but it remained a mystery.

Nino tried to confess his feelings for Alya multiple times, but something always got in the way, whether it was an akuma attack after what she had to run or his own cowardice that made him regret the decision seconds before doing it and instead inviting her to hang in his house.

He promised himself he would tell her someday.

Having the turtle kwami being given to him by Chat Noir wasn't a duty he expected to get, and in all honesty it was a complete mystery to Nino how Chat Noir thought he had what it took to be able to help the heroic duo. He spent a good amount of time trying to figure out how the shield worked.

-Watch out!- Ladybug's voice rang in his ears and he turned, behind an upside down car was Alya trying to record the fight. A giant screwdriver followed her direction. Nino didn't hesitate for a second rushing with his shield high standing in front of her covering both of them with his shield.

The screwdriver felt to the floor bouncing in Nino's shield his heart was bumping on his chest, as he tried to swallow what he just witnessed. Alya almost died. If he hadn't jumped in the middle of the fight the young girl could have died. He turned to her, her eyes relieved almost willfully unaware that his were filled with concern.

-Are you okay?- he asked, looking her up and down until his eyes posed on her upper arm, it looked like if she had gotten a cut in there

-Yeap! Goody good!- She said standing up immediately after and running after the akuma and the other two heroes. Nino admired her courage, but it baffled him how she seemed not to notice the fact that she was injured.

After that the akuma was defeated and he detransformed, running towards the direction Alya went, despite any logic and safety provided by ladybug's lucky charm he needed to make sure Alya was fine. He found her in the inside of a drugstore, her t-shirt was fine but the blood kept pouring out of the injury.

-Alya are you okay?- he questioned, she looked at him surprised but then shrugged

-You know how it is in this line of work- she smiled nonchalant paying a package of bandages to the man in front of her

-Alya…

-Will you lend me a hand?- Alya interrupted him handing the boy the bandages as she lifted her sleeve showing him the cut. It wasn't as deep as when he first saw it, but it was still concerning. Nino sighed quickly looking for a tutorial on his phone so he could perform the request properly.

-Alya, you can't keep endangering yourself- Nino said trying to bandage her arm, it was the first time he recalled an injury not being solved by the lucky charm -Who knows what would have happened if Carapace hasn't protected you with his shield-

-Nino, why do you worry about that?-Alya claimed nonchalantly, trying to remain as still as possible to let him finish -I'll be fine! A reporter must perform her duty-

-I'm not telling you not to do it Ally, I could never tell you to stop doing something you love. Just be more careful- Nino tried focusing on the task ahead of him

-I'll be fine- Alya assured

-Please- he begged, -You could die Alya, and we don't know if Lucky Charm can bring people back to life, you need to know how serious that is-

-Nino you shouldn't worry so much, I've done this for years, I'll be fine!-

-Alya, I worry every morning if I forgot something at home even after checking the schoolbag like twenty times, what makes you think I won't worry about the girl I love?- after the words left his mouth he froze, his mind registering what he had just said. His eyes opened wide and turned to Alya before he felt a pair of lips on top of his.

The kiss was soft and unexperienced; yet, it was still caring and he kissed back instantly, her lips tasted like pineapple lipstick and he found himself thinking of it like if it was his favorite fruit. Slowly, they broke apart to see Alya's smiling face with clarity

-You dork- she joked punching him lightly in the arm playful -You certainly took your time, I was beginning to worry I was going to get old lonely and bitter- she said leaning against him letting her back be pushed against his chest. With a blush on his face he hugged her pressing his cheek against her head

-Well, you could have done something too you know?- He mumbled

-You're right!- Alya said excited, her eyes shinning as he hit the palm of her hand with her fist -Will you be my boyfriend?-

The question took the boy by surprise,

-Of course I will. I'll even do all those mushy boyfriend stuff like braid your hair and all that- He claimed thinking about the fact he had absolutely no idea on braid making or boyfriend duty in general

-You promise?- She asked lifting her pinky turning to him breaking his embrace, the soft memory of their goodbye returned to his mind. He smiled with warmth.

-Promise-


End file.
